Wonderland in Madness
by Oskis the Mad Mangaka
Summary: Shiro Arisuin enters a world called "Wonderland". This isn't an ordinary wonderland but a mad one. Shiro meets a mysterious and an immortal boy called Somatsu and their adventure in the mad wonderland begins. The duo faces mysterious characters of wonderland and for Shiro's surprise... they are all interested in her immortal companion because he is last of his kind.
1. Chapter 1 A White Girl

Chapter 1: A White Girl

Young Teenage Girl, Shiro Arisuin wakes up in the mysterious room. She has a white hair, the end of the hair is pink and she has a blue dress with a white apron around it. She looks just like Alice from Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland but her hair is white instead of the original color. She looks around her and states that she's not home. She tries to pinch herself, but it's not going to work. It isn't a dream. Then what is it? Shiro stands up and finds a weapon on the floor. She took it and looked at it a while. The weapon was a blade. It looked like a kitchen knife. Shiro looked at the marks on the blade like kitchen knife. There was a text of a language, which she didn't understand. The blade like knife reminds Shiro about something...something from her past. Shiro shakes her head to the left and to the right. She put a serious look on her face, when she recalled her past. The past that was inevitable for her. Something horrible had happened to her. Suddenly that serious face disappeared. She looked around again and found an entrance to another room. She went there without hesitation.

In the next room where Shiro entered, was quite different than the other one, where she just woke up and found the blade like knife. Shiro looks around with a nervous look on her face. Suddenly she hears a voice of boy, who talked like a shy guy.

"Hey you, you with the Vorpal blade!", said the boy with white hair and unique clothes, which were coloured with black and white.

"Excuse me", Shiro replied to the boy.

"What are you doing in a place like that", Shiro asked curiously.

"I would like to ask the same question", said the boy.

"All right, I will tell you", the boy said before Shiro opened her mouth.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Somatsu.", said the boy and made a bow at Shiro. "I was hold in custody by my late master and I have been here since his death."

"How long has it been then", Shiro asked.

"Two months", replied Somatsu.

"Without food and water, that's horrible", Shiro stated with shocked look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm alright.", said Somatsu. " I still have my skin and bones and stuff." My heart is beating also without any problems."

"I would say that you are not the ordinary one, are you.", Shiro said honestly.

" Well, I'm an immortal so it's not a big deal for me.", Somatsu said with a calm mind.

Shiro was surprised what this mysterious boy said and was uncertain about his look and the situation, where she was. She is in the room and there is a boy behind the bars looking very suspicious. He has a chain in his neck and he looked like a slave in her perspective. He has a black and white striped mitten in his left hand and other mitten was missing. Somatsu's face was pale as death and he had scary light blue eyes… the eyes of mystery. Somatsu stood up and walked to the bars and tried to get a closer look at the girl in front of him.

Listen, Shiro, was it?

What is it?

Listen! The blade you are holding right now is a very powerful weapon. A vorpal blade.

Vorpal blade?

Yes! With that blade you are unstoppable. The vorpal blade grants its owner a great amount of power.

A blade with such a power. Have you seen this blade before, Somatsu?

No, I haven't but my late master has. He told me everything about that blade. I treasured every single word he told me and I won't doubt it at all.

I see. I guess you want to be released, right. I mean you have been there Two months and I…

If you release me with that vorpal blade, I would like you to take the responsibility.

Responsibility? Of what exactly?

Me, of course! You have to take responsibility to have me by your side.

I don't get it, what are you trying to say to me?

I'm saying that if your release me, I am automatically your comrade, helper, servant etc. But you have to know one thing about me. I am much more than an immortal.

Okay, I get it. But I'm not doing this because you are pathetic or anything, I just find it very interesting to have a mysterious companion with me in this world, which is pretty scary and new to me.

Shiro took the vorpal blade, which was hanging on her white apron and slashed the lock hanging on the bars. Somatsu showed his gratitude to Shiro and the duo headed out of the room.

While the duo was walking to direction which Somatsu knows the best, Shiro questioned herself, why he has those scary eyes on his face. Shiro encouraged herself and asked:

Listen, Somatsu, why do you have those scary light blue eyes?

Oh, these. These are my original eyes. The eyes of an immortal being and the last of its kind.

The last? Are you the last immortal in this world. What happened to the other immortals.

My master and I killed them. Only an immortal can kill the immortal, said my master when I was a kid. He told me that I could become something more than an immortal.

More than an immortal? Do you want to find out?

I guess I want, but there is a risk, because I was born to be a killer, who shows no mercy to those who don't deserve it.

Was it your master, who made you to do such things?

Yes, He didn't give me a chance to be a normal human who understand others feelings. My master said that it doesn't matter if they have feeling or not. Because the people and creatures in this world were born to be killed by their superiors, the immortals... just like me.

Anyway, we are almost there. Haven't I told you that I have a very good memory.

No, you didn't and I'm very surprised.

So, that is a compliment.

Shiro and Somatsu made it to the exit and they saw stairs heading to the light coming from the sky.

Before taking the last steps at the stairs, Somatsu said:

Shiro, welcome to the Wonderland!


	2. Chapter 2 The Skill

Chapter 2: The Skill

Shiro's eyes were widely open, when she saw the wonderland. She saw a very strange sky which was turquoise colored with dark grey clouds. It was both beautiful and scary.

What is the deal with this sky?! It isn't blue!

It's because of the madness in Wonderland

Madness? What are you talking about?

According to my late master's words, he mentioned something about madness inside of the living beings in wonderland. Shiro, this wonderland isn't just blue sky and all kinds of wonders, but there is also a great amount of darkness and despair in this place.

Look, Somatsu!

Shiro pointed her finger to the sky. There was some pieces levitating in the air. They were too familiar to her, but she couldn't see that far.

Those are domino pieces. This world is created from many different materials that are outside of this world. Those domino parts are used to create bridges or walls.

Did your late master tell you those things.

He mentioned about them once and I wasn't very interested about that.

Oh, I see.

Shiro, do you want to see a perfect view of this world. I believe you want because you can barely see nothing from down here.

Don't mind if I do.

Shiro followed his servant to the giant tree. The tree was a perfect choice for this moment. Neither Shiro nor Somatsu were afraid of high places so there was one thing cleared before climbing the giant tree. It took a while but they didn't have any problems to climb. At the top of the giant tree, Shiro saw astonishing view of the wonderland. There were five big buildings which were located in different directions.

What are those buildings, Somatsu?

Those buildings are owned by the representatives of madness. Because of them, wonderland looks like this.

Was your master one of them?

Yes, but he wanted to rule in madness alongside me. He didn't allow other representatives to take his pride as a part of the madness.

So those guys are filled with madness and cruelty.

Correct.

Do you want me to kill those representatives?

Yes, but you need me to do that.

Suddenly a powerful wind appeared. Somatsu saw a man landing to the tree top. The man's clothing was like a wizards and he was surrounded by mist. The man looked at Somatsu and Shiro with a calm face and then he made a bow at the Somatsu's direction.

So, you have been released.

I have heard about you. Your name was Klaud Windlock, was it?

Correct, you immortal servant.

Who is this man?

Master Shiro, that man is Klaud Windlock, one of the representatives of madness. He is a weather expert and can control all kinds of phenomena in wonderland.

Does every representative have their own skills or something?

Yes, they do. An immortal like me, has a skill to defeat them.

A skill?

The skill that only my late master taught me.

Master, I have a favor to ask.

What is it, Somatsu?

I want you to give me that vorpal blade and I shall defeat Klaud myself.

But are you sure. He looks like an expert.

Do you underestimate my power?

A little, but be careful, because I consider you as an important companion in this world.

I understand, I will be back.

Somatsu took the vorpal blade from his master and Klaud prepared himself and said something before his and Somatsu's fight begins.

Servant, I have a favor to ask you.

What is it, Klaud Windlock?

If you lose, you will become my new servant and I shall kill your current master.

I agree.

Shiro was feeling very uncomfortable after hearing Klaud's offer. Shiro still believed her servant's words and looked at the sky where the two started their aerial fight.

The battlefield was quite simple. Klaud and Somatsu were standing on two over sized domino pieces and Klaud set a wind to give him a head start. Somatsu's face looked very merciless. He didn't care about the wind Klaud just set. Somatsu made his fighting pose and Klaud held his hands in the air.

Klaud summoned the wind blow and threw it at Somatsu who was holding a vorpal blade in his right hand.

The blow threw Somatsu away of the domino piece, but he managed to return to his original pose, which was very unnatural even for Shiro who was looking at them from below at the top of the giant tree.

You are an interesting one, aren't you. Your former master wasn't useless at all.

Don't you dare say such things about my late master!

I knew him before you did. He was always looking up to himself. He was a selfish part of our madness

Shut the fuck up!

Easy now, you immortal trash. Don't just yell. COME AT ME!

Don't you tell me what to do!

Prepare yourself, Klaud Windlock!

Somatsu took a deep breath and then he was ready to strike down his enemy, who just pissed him off with his harsh words. Klaud used his hands to control the wind and moved it under the Somatsu's domino piece where he was standing. The Domino moved forward. Somatsu stands still and hasn't done anything yet. He's aware of Klaud's movements. He has no chance to win Somatsu because of this. Somatsu holds Shiro's vorpal blade with both hands. Klaud was interested about the hidden power of this mysterious servant who was getting closer and closer. Klaud closed his eyes and raised his hand like he was using an invisible force, which was wind. The distance between both of them was perfect, because Somatsu would be able to stab or slash Klaud.

Klaud knelt down and placed his hand on the domino piece. Suddenly under the battlefield was a little twister which threw Klaud and Somatsu to the air. Shiro was shocked to see so risky actions from her servant who was clearly disadvantaged at the moment against the mastermind of weather phenomena.

What is he trying to do. A twister in a battle like this? I don't get it at all!

Somatsu looked like a helpless bird in the air and Klaud crashed in like a missile towards him. Somatsu was in the middle of Klaud's twister and was simply trapped like a guinea pig in its cage. Somatsu raised his hands to the air and the below air threw him higher. Klaud was surprised how did he figure such a movement.

This is the end. Farewell...

Somatsu put the vorpal blade to the stabbing position and rushed towards Klaud from above. Klaud couldn't dodge the blade which went through his chest nice and easily. The twister disappeared and both of them fell from the sky. Shiro saw them falling and was prepared to catch his servant. It wasn't necessary because Klaud controlled the wind so they landed to the top of the tree safely. Somatsu didn't have a single scratch on his face, but the all Klaud's wind attacks made him feel chilly.

Klaud who is now bleeding and lying on the sustainable branch of the giant tree, tries to say something to his opponent

Just as I thought. You are skilled. I shouldn't have doubt you at all. I knew in the beginning that I would lose to you.

Because I'm immortal?

No, because you are something more and that's why I was interested about you and my colleagues too.

You mean the representatives of madness.

Yes. If you two want to rule the wonderland on your own and make this madness an eternal burden of yours, you must fight for it. What do you think, the new master of this immortal servant

I don't know. I am not from here and I don't know how to go back so I guess I just have to rely on my servant, Somatsu, for now on.

I see. Then I shall disappear right now. I guess we will see in the past life if you don't make it.

Klaud's body suddenly turned into a shining dust which was sparkling like a star. The shining dust disappeared to the sky.

So, where are we going now, Somatsu?

Master Shiro, we will go to one of those five castle like buildings.

Are we really going to defeat these guys.

If you insist, but I have my own reason alongside yours. I shall make them happen.

Meanwhile somewhere the wonderland…

The members of the round table of madness are holding a meeting in the secret place of their master. There were five people in the room and their leader and his assistant were sitting in the middle of the table.

So one of our colleagues, Klaud Windlock has passed away, said one of the round table members.

It was inevitable, said the another one.

Then what shall we do with this servant of our late member who we killed because of his actions, said the first member who began the talk.

One of you must defeat this servants new master, Shiro Arisuin, who is not from this world.

Understood, our beloved lord, said the female member of the round table.

I shall go and defeat her, She replied.

Very well, the this conversation is over, you may leave now.

As you wish, said the female member.

She left the room and suddenly started to laugh hysterically.


	3. Chapter 3 Valuable

Chapter 3: Valuable

On their way to the on the five castles, Shiro recalls the situation in her past. That serious face returned and bothered Somatsu somehow.

Is something wrong, master?

No, I'm fine. How far that castle is.

Not far. Trust me, master.

Don't worry, I will.

Shiro starts to trust her servant even more. It doesn't bother her at all to have a companion who looks suspicious but she sees him as her savior.

They had to walk through the forest with red leaves in the tree. There different colored trees everywhere the wonderland according to what Somatsu said to Shiro on their way to the chosen destination. Shiro was worried about their next target.

One of the representatives of madness is our next killing target, but he or she could be more powerful than Klaud Windlock we just defeated.

Don't be so upset, master,because as long as I am with you, they have no match for us. I don't want to keep telling you that you DO NOT have to worry about me.

Shiro went silent and felt like Somatsu didn't care about his own well being but instead he is more concerned about hers. Shiro felt bad for him a lot.

We are almost there!

Good to hear, Somatsu!

Here is awkwardly quiet. What do you think?

The fauna in this wonderland is sparsely populated and I haven't seen any monsters in this area when I was with my former master.

I see, one problem is solved for today and maybe for the rest of our lives.

I wouldn't say that, master.

Why?

Because when we win these masterminds and their master, we are the only ones left to control the madness in wonderland. As Klaud said before he passed away.

You are right, sorry.

It's okay as long as you are ready to face it.

Shiro went silent again and started to think about the consequences. The more she thought the more she became desperate and felt like she was lost.

They have finally arrived to their destination. There was a large castle in front of them. There were no guards in their site. There was a total silence.

There are no guards.

None of these guys own any guards or soldiers.

Another problem solved for today.

The duo entered the castle without any problems, but they were aware of the dark aura inside the castle.

Aura became stronger and stronger. Shiro couldn't feel that very easily, but Somatsu managed. He was used to see a dark auras around every living beings. The duo followed the path and there were chandeliers hanging in the ceiling. They found a door, which was probably leads to their target's room. Somatsu opened the door without hesitation and Shiro prepared herself this time properly and took the vorpal blade. When they opened the door, their target was sitting on the comfortable chair.

Ah, welcome both of you. I am the member of the round table of madness. Mary Poppinger is my name.

Mary Poppinger, It has been a while.

Yes it is, mister Somatsu.

Mister? You know this young lady?

Of course I do. She was a colleague of my former master and the sadistic one of us. She is psychologically unstable, when it comes to me.

To you? Could you explain, my servant.

Oh, so you are his new master, Shiro Arisuin, was it?

Yes.

You don't have to explain the details about us, mister Somatsu. It relationship is what it is

Shiro seemed very suspicious about Somatsu's and Mary Poppinger's relationship. It was something more than a master and a servant relationship.

You look very suspicious, Lady Shiro.

Lady? Err, I mean… what are you talking about? You have no idea about what I'm about how I feel.

I can read you like a book, Lady Shiro. Please don't hide your feelings.

Stop talking nonsense!

Alright, I will tell you because you are so curious. After all you are not from wonderland, aren't you?

Of course I'm not!

Well then. You see, Lady Shiro we have had a very close relationship since his former master entered our leader's side. Mister Somatsu and I were totally in love that time.

In love?! What is the meaning of this, Somatsu!

It's not what you think, master. She's is the one who was crazy about me, not me.

Why are you talking with that calm face?!

I don't simply understand people and their feelings, I beg your pardon, master.

May I proceed, please? As I was saying, we were in love that time and when your former master left with you, I was very angry at your former master. I still don't understand why didn't you fight back. I could have been your new master!

Mary, those days are over. You can't just expect that I would come back and beg you to take me as your servant. It's not that simply, I tell you.

No no, my dear old friend… those days are NOT over, Mary raised his face.

What do you mean, questioned Shiro.

Is suggest we fight right now. The winner gets the servant. Are you okay with that Lady Shiro?

Shiro was looking at her servant couple of minutes. But then she realized that she has the vorpal blade.

She gave her answer to her opponent:

So is the answer yes or no, Mary asked.

The answer is… absolutely no, stated Shiro.

Those brave didn't really affected on Mary Poppinger, the one, who is completely unaware about the true meaning of love. Mary went silent. Mary was about snap and even Somatsu can tell.

Mary showed her enraged face at Shiro and stood up from her comfy chair. Mary was getting closer at Shiro. Shiro was well prepared, because she held the vorpal blade on her right hand. But it didn't work because she felt dizzy. A sudden attack from her enemy.

What did you do to me, asked Shiro with a weak voice.

I made you feel dizzy, of course, said Mary.

How? You didn't even touch me, Shiro replied with a surprised face while feeling dizzy.

Shiro saw her servant lying on the floor. Somatsu was probably knocked out cold by Mary.

Hey, Somatsu, wake up...wake...up.

Shiro's eyes were fading and she lost her conscious.

While Mary was laughing like a crazy lady, she took her servant to her castle's private room and she said something to fainted Shiro before leaving.

Allow me to take care of your servant while you are sleeping.

Darling, let's go to my room, said Mary with her adorable voice.


End file.
